


Late Night Connection

by bzx93



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 05:44:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6691960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bzx93/pseuds/bzx93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Comments/feedback would be much appreciated! Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Late Night Connection

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/feedback would be much appreciated! Enjoy!

"I want to feel you on top of me... I want you in.. Side... Rafi..."  
  
"Y/N..." Rafael's voice crackled a bit through your phone. You lay sprawled out along the top of the mattress, starting up at the ceiling.  
  
"Come here. Come to me. Make me beg for more."  
  
"You know I can't right now, I have to work on these papers."  
  
"Rafi, please, I need you."  
  
"Cariño..." he sighed, fighting an uphill battle with his temptation. You groaned into the phone's speaker.  
  
"Oh, Rafi, Rafi, I can't stand being alone right now. Just forget about work." Rafael could hear the sweet beckoning of your voice so clearly it pained him to deny you again. Or so he tried.  
  
"Y/N, it's late, yeah? Get some sleep..." Who was he kidding? Each second that passed by he felt it so deeply in his bones that his focus was being whittled away.  
  
"I know you want to come over. Come on, come make love to me like you're imaging you are right now." Rafael gulped and cast a frantic look through the half-open blinds that covered the large glass windows to his office. No one was watching. Good. He held his cellphone in a deathgrip in his hand, pressing it to his ear.  
  
"I can't fool you, can I?" He asked, already knowing the answer, "Y/N, I have so much work to do, but..."  
  
"But?"  
  
"Wait for me. 20 minutes."  
  
X  
  
"What will they say about your neck, papí?" You panted, leaving yet another dark, rouged spot on Rafael's neck. The bedsheets were in a perfectly chaotic mess surrounding you.  
  
"I don't care, cariño, I don't care," he replied, moans close behind each syllable he uttered. He held your beautifully naked body so close to his own with such fervor you as you laid on top of him that you wouldn't have regretted a thing had you left Earth just like this in his arms. His strong, slightly musky scent pulled you further under his spell while you went on kissing the myriad of love marks you'd left on his neck and chest.  
  
You then came up to plant a kiss deftly on his warm mouth, one that lasted just a second shorter than Rafael would have liked. You liked the prickly stubble of his facial hair tickling your cheek when you moved to press you lips to his earlobe, your tongue darting out teasingly at first. Rafael's hands quickly embedded themselves in your hair as you began to suck eagerly on his earlobe.  
  
"Y/N... Y-Yes," he sighed.  
  
"You're so sexy when you moan, papí" You purred, biting down gently. Rafael sharply took in a breath at the sensation. You could feel his excitement against you, becoming more obvious, more urgent.  
  
"Harder?"  
  
"Please..." You complied, not bothering to muffle your proud laugh when Rafael voiced his pleasure. The delicious pain as he yanked at your hair spurred you on even more. His haggard breaths and pounding heart clouded your mind with nothing but longing and a driving desire to have him.  
  
"I want you to take me, Rafi." The frankness of your voice mixed with a kind of wanton expression on your face was all that it took for him. You'd scarcely had time to register that he had traded places with you before you felt his cock starting to press at your entrance.  
  
"I need you, Rafi, take me," You pleaded, looking him in his eye imploringly. Rafael clenched his teeth, jaw tensing visibly as he pushed his hips forward, deeper into you until he could go no further. You felt such immense pressure between your legs that gave you this indescribable feeling, something like as if your veins flowed with the brilliance of a firework bursting in a velvety black night sky.  
  
Rafael came down close to you, taking your lips to his in a long, hungry kiss that had to gasping for breath. So badly you wanted to feel that lovely, full mane of his on your fingertips. One of your hands held tightly to his hair while the other was flush against his strong back, his muscles flexing and moving under your touch. Your nails dug forcefully into his skin each time he rammed his hips forward, the bedframe protesting audibly from his might. Long, red lines soon covered his back in haphazard patterns as you cried out for him to go faster, harder, deeper.  
  
Beads of sweat glistened on his chest, his face, even wetting edges of his hair and plastering them as thin, brown strands to his forehead. With a shaky voice, he feared he couldn't last much longer, but you assured him that it was okay. You tightened around him and whispered his name, shutting your eyes and letting yourself come undone. The rhythm of his hips hitched as he came, gradually succumbing to his weakness as he rode it out.  
  
He remained on top of you, and you had no reason to push him away. You loved the way he rested his head on your breasts and the slight tingling you felt as his breath ghosted across your skin. You lifted your head to gift him with one last kiss to his hair, smiling faintly.


End file.
